Here in your arms
by JustmyBluck
Summary: When a  Wedding is Abound will Luke Tell her How he really feels?JJOnly.
1. Music Box

Disclaimer : i own nothing.

* * *

I could not believe the words that came out of his mouth. He loved me? Those three

little words dangled In the air. One of my best friends loved me? I guess mom was right.

I was his steak. He thought of me with Sensibility.

"What?" I said swallowing hard.

"I'm really sorry if that's weird for you to hear. But you needed to...hear It.", he said

Looking down.

Boy, this was hard to grasp. Come on now Gilmore pull yourself together! Say Something! Say

Anything! You are John Cussack!

" Im, sorry , I can't". Wait what???? You need more time to think about

This. You know you feel the same way. Take it back!

"Yeah", he said finally.

"Luke..." I tried.

"Don't. I was a fool for bringing it anyway ", he said going up the stairs.

I looked down to my ring was this what I really wanted? I shook my head .It wasn't I?

Wanted Luke.

* * *

be sweet and right me a review ! 


	2. True Love's Kiss

Please review!!!!!!

* * *

I ran out of there crying. I needed help. Six years of feelings I always knew that were

There but never acted on them. It was a little too late. I was screwed. I was getting

Married tomorrow, to the wrong guy. I realized at that moment I realized it wasn't my

dream. It was my parents dream. I didn't know who to call, I tried calling home and I

Got my daughter.

"Mom?" she said in a sleepy voice. I broke out crying.

"He told me, he loved me.

_Flash back._

"_Hey" she said entering the diner._

"_Hey" he said avoiding her gaze.' I wish you would come to the party"_

"_I can't"_

"_Well I say you can. Is it Chris? I'll tell him to stop bugging you"_

"_There's more than that?"_

"_Lorelei, Im in love with you"_

_UN flashback_

" Who?", she asked her voice perked up.

I looked up , he stood right in front of me. I closed my phone. Tears streamed down my

face he whipped them away.

"Lu-, I started, and then he kissed me.

" Lorelei, my heart belongs to you, it always has been always will be."

He kissed me again long and hard, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever

experienced. This was the guy I wanted to be with. The man who had been in love with

me from the start . He was the one.

Wait what are you going to do about tomorrow? My eyes popped open. Cancel I guess.

I think he sensed my eyes were open. He pulled back.

"Im really sorry, I did'nt mean, im so, I was, im sorry", he said as he stumbeled back

as if I were kryptonite.

" No, Lu- I tried but he was already gone. I cried.

I called my daughter again.

" I think I love Luke too"

* * *

End o' Chapter!!!!! 


	3. Never Look back

Disclaimer : I Own Nothing except for a cool POC pirate costume

Its Short but sweet : )

* * *

It was the next morning after he had told me he loved me.I was in away excited but nervous

him. I had Canceled it. I was a little afraid. Did he change his mind?Was he going to ignore me?

I walked up the steps, heavy hearted and ready to face him. though half of the town was

wondering why i wasnt getting married, it did't mattered the only thing i saw was him.I blocked

out all the sounds around me.

"Hey Ceas , Luke up yet?" , i asked anxiously.

"Don't you know?", He said.

"What?",I asked afraid.

" He moved, im now in charge".

" Oh, Bye", i said running out of there.

_Damn be timing._

* * *

I never looked back. I was gone. I knew i couldn't live there anymore. Seeing Her with Him.

Life is cruel.

I pulled over at the next stop.

I wrote a short letter to her congragulating her.

It hurt writing those words.

I missed her so much.

I couldn't handle it. I knew i could never see her again

* * *

Men are stupid.

R&r Puh-lease


	4. Burnin' down the House

**Disclaimer :** I Own Nothing.Sad isn't it?

* * *

&&

(Lukes POV)

He Missed her terribly.Last night he watched the british Office special, and couldn't help but feel

sorry for Tim.He put everything on the line for someone, who flatout rejected him._Can you say_

_De'Ja Vu?_ He wondered what had happened after he told her that he loved her.Did she go off to

Rory and laugh at how stupid idiotic Luke thought there was a chance. Dear god i bet im the

laughing stock of that town. He sat there. In his bare,almost(except for his chair and a fridge,He really didn't feel like unpacking) empty apartment in Woodbridge,Mulling, Until he heard the fire

alarm go off. He sighed.Nothing to do about the

woman who got away.

&&

A week had gone past. And still nothing.No Contact from Luke what-so-ever. She didn't

blame him. Not hearing from him was killing her on the inside.She missed him.Oh,yeah she

missed him. The coffee was not the same without him.She looked at the clock which said

5:30."Crap!the town meeting!".

&&

Once the town meeting was over she did her best to scoop out Patty. She would know his

address surely. After being outed about the wedding, And the metioning every five minutes of

Luke moving. She couldn't take it any more. She needed him.She really did.

Thats when she spotted her."Patty!", she yelled after."Oh heya, doll! What is it? You know this

kinda evenings reminds me of the ones in New york you know-

" Do you know Luke's new adress or phone number or anything?"

" Oh i can't tell you that , sweetie"

"Whyyyyy?", She whined.

"Don't you know ?"

"What?"

" The town voted last week not to tell you his adress because we can't cause him heartbreak"

This scared Lorelei to death. Did they know? Know what happened?

"Luke's been in love with you for years thats why he moved. He was going to do the same for the

first engagement as well"

_Play Dumb. Play Dumb. Play dumb._

" Oh, god! Call him! Tell him im not married he needs to know that i lo- Goodbye Patty"

"Goodbye"

She went away but before he was ten feet away she could hear Patty exclaim "You can not

believe what she said!".

She felt like crying._ He was the one._

_&&_

_ 7:00 _in the evening and Luke was standing in the street. It was offical his apartment number six.

_The same number of years i've known her come June. _He did not know what to do next.

He saw his only option . Go back. To her, to that town, to that life.He knew what was going to

really hurt was going into that diner. To that spot were the kissed.

He looked down to ground. Just call me Tim Canterbury Danes.

* * *

Long enough for yah?

R&R!!!!!


	5. This is for real

**Disclaimer :** Leave me alone! I Own Nothing.

Review and i will be eternally grateful!

and on with the story...

* * *

&$&

_luke_

_Sat. 4:30_

_This is the Longest day of my Life._

_Amen to that Jack. It is. _He arrived in the Hallow around three not really eager to unpack.

He checked in on the Diner and was greeted by Kirk.

"Why, Look what the cat dragged in."

"Hello, Kirk",Luke mumbeled.

"Fact, I am older i am wiser.Do not mess with me."

"Kirk, its only been one week."

"Oh but my the things that have changed , my freind. Babbette got a new gnome"

" You don't say Kirk", he said while turning his back to Kirk, fiddling with the coffee machine.

He knew better than to except her to come in. _Proably on her, honeymoon._

" Oh, and Lorelei didn't get married"

This awakened Luke.

"What?"

" Yep, she didn't get married.She canceled it the day of it.Nobody knows why. I think it was

because he clashed with her decor.Some reason though shes been asking about you all week i

dont know why" He suddenly looked at his peice of toast." I wonder what its like"

Luke smiled.he suddenly felt Patty's stare at him.

"Ah love" she said

He glared back. she turned back to her omlette.

He glared at Kirks forehead.

" What is it?"

" Nothing"

"Why are you staring at my forehead"

"Im not"

" Meet my eyeline Luke!"

"I am"

Kirk left in a hough.

_About time._

**&$&**

_Lorelei_

_Sat. 5:00_

It was time for a Doose's run. She would eat at Luke's , but she was too angry to be fifty feet

near that place._ I have a phone too. He could've called. He had to have hear she canceled._

_Grr, him for his Una-Bomber tendancies. Oh no! im talking to myself . Im experiencing _

_Gollum like tendancies!_ she looked down to her list. Popcorn.Pizza.Soda.and Licorice._Mmm _

_Licorice!Aisle 5. And there he was. Standing there with his eyes staring and my mouth wide _

_open enough to stuff a turkey. Dirty!_

"Hey" she said.

" Hey" he answered.

And then there was silence ...with half of the town staring._Grrrreeat._

" So i heard you moved!", she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah.."

"Didn't get a change of address card ", she said in her "You have scorned me so hell hath no fury

like the stuff im about to lay down" Voice.

" I didn't think it would be appropriate", he said small- like.

" Why would that be?", she said in her Flirty yet dangerous voice.

He looked at her in disbelief. She knew what he was proably thinking.proably.."I told you i love

you and you said no.even though she didn't say no , it just looked like it did._ Men are stupid._

" I mean, Yea i've been wondering cause. i wanted to send your wedding present since im not

married, i mean am not." she said holding her bare hand.

He smiled." Why didn't you get married?"

" It didn't feel right,i think im in love with somebody else"

"Really?" he said with his eyes glistining.

"Really."

" Any one i know?" he said stepping close to her

" You"

He leaned in as close as he could before Kirk interrupted.

" Luke !"

" What is it Kirk?!" he said while leaving.

"Damn you Kirk!", she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Tell me you love me

TBC


	6. Cupid's Chokehold

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. It was the stupid insuferable Rosenthal! LoL.

I dedicate this chapter to my Home-boy

Stephen Colbert

* * *

&$&

Luke

Dance Studio

" What the Heck is it Kirk? I was Busy?!"

" Sorry If I interrupting your Making-out, but you have been summoned"

" By who?"

And just like that the door to the studio opened with the whole(Almost)town sighing. Taylor stood

at the stand.

"Taylor, you told them didn't you?!!", Luke said gritting his teeth

_Flashback to Engagement Party_

_"Why Luke why are you so down tonight, aren't you happy for Lorelei, shes going to finally _

_get married"_

_"Shes always been Engaged"_

_" No she hasn't .Only twice"_

_" I should've proposed"_

_" What?Why Luke?"_

_" Im in Love with her,Taylor for six years come June"_

_Taylor put his hand on lukes shoulder._

_"Never ever give up"_

_"But shes going to get married"_

_"Engaged not married"_

_"Huh"_

_" She needs to know"_

_"Taylor are you drunk?"_

_"why?"_

_"You are never nice to me"_

_"_Have_ a quarter boat load of wine, and you will act like Martha Stewart"_

_Luke smirks_

_End Flashback_

"What is it?"

" We heard from a little birdy that you plan to move back here soon?"

" Yes okay?"

" I hold this open for discussion."

The hands just shot up.Luke growled. _Dear lord shoot me. shoot me._

" Ok, Gypsy?"

" We all know why he moved back right?"

"Yeah, we all know he's back for her", Babette chimed in.

"What rhymes with my name?", Kirk added.

"What?"

"I've decide to become a poet"

"Ok, not important, back onto the subject."

" Oh Taylor leave the poor boy alone!", Patty said.

"Yeah listen to her! Jesus-"

"I will not young man"

"I vote that we postpone this subject, until we all feel like we want to speak about it."

" I second that, all those in favor of postponing"

all the hands except taylors shot up.

"All those opposed ?Taylor only? Good, see you next week"

As they started to leave taylor shouted, "We are so not finished"

Dang.

_What do I do? Can you say Akward?Do I ? or does she? Grrr._

_This is The longest day or my life, and it could've been the best_

* * *

REVIEW OR I wil EatYOUr Storys like that bear to the Stephen Colbert book! 


	7. The Hero, The Villian, and the O'Hara

Disclaimer: I own nothing if i was you would have been pretty darn pleased in the finale season and i might throught HIM under a train in the long morrow He.He.

**Warning:**

The Chapter will contain a Pov and a few bits of dialogue from Him. I will try best not to write his name. Like Lana is to a Chlarker, Roy is to a Jammer, and what Logan is to a Veronica and Piz fan, Him is my own Clana.I hate HIM. Him must die.once again HeHe.

* * *

&$&

_Her POV_

_Saturday _

_June the 3rd._

_11:00_

_It had been more akward than the Whatchoowantacookie?! joke Chris Rock told._One Week since there encounter in the market place had passed.

She went to the mail box.

_A letter ?FROM LUKE?_

Lorelei squealed in delight.

May 27

_Dear Lorelei,_

_ I wish you congrats or best wishes i do not remeber which one is for who. But yeah. _

_I really just like to see you happy, and im glad you finally have "It"_

_Love always,_

_Luke._

A tear went down her cheek.

It was not best wishes for her.

&$&

HIM(Not the good guy) Pov

June 3rd.

He defitnally hated Luke. He and his ex- fiance shared something that he had never had with her.

He had been there all along, he had known that was the reason she canceled. And now she was

gone. Why should he care so much? He only was in to please his parents. He went into Stars

Hollow to pick up some remained stuff.

4:00

He was out of there faster than Bart Allen. He left going threw town once more passing Luke's

and giving him evil glares serves the guy right.

&$&

(The Clark Kent of the story)POV

4:01

Luke could not beleive who he saw. HIM.Him! of all Damn people. He hated him more than

Cane hated Able. He was Back .Luke was out. He felt dead.

&$&

(The Jane Eyre of the story)POV

5:00

She didn't tell anyone at work the reason why she went home early.She had gone home early

especially to go get ready to Wow Luke.She was excited.

She got on the best outfit she could think of and went over to the diner.

"Hello Luke", she said warmly.

He did not answer .

* * *

Im Aweasome Ok?

REVIEW!REVIEW!


	8. Spring Released

**Author's Note: Ok Review Please? Its starting to ANNOY me to death.**

**Disclaimer : NOTHING! Ok? Stop Mocking Me!!**** Dang You CW!!!!!!**

* * *

&$&

Her PoV

June the 3rd

5:03

He did not answer.

"Hello?Luke?"

He turned around and sighed ,but then he saw Lorelei, and a little smile broke out from the left side of his face.

&$&

His PoV

June the 3rd

5:05

My god was this woman wish-washy.But damn was she beautiful. Was he in or out? After seeing HIM this afternoon(Him giving him a smirk and evil stares, like he was the new Anakin or El guapo or somethin or another)he thought he was out and they were back together, but seeing her dressed in that black dress with her hair down , she could make him her back-up dancer.

&$&

Her PoV

June the 3rd

5:06

"Luke, hellooooo?, earth to Luke, its Lorelei calling for you", she could tell either he was deep in thought or he was appreciating all her hard work.

"I-,I,I", he tried to get out but closed his mouth shut " Lorelei- what about , i mean he was in town, so i guessed by how he smirked you to were , back together"

" Oh, Luke,he was just picking up some stuff, he's gone, i never thought he would ride through town , I was at work a the time so i don't-." she started before being interupted by Luke.

"Lorelei?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you just stand still?"

"Whatever you want Luke"

He smiled and brought his face to hers, and before they knew it their lips crashed into each other's.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK?


	9. Plans

Ok i promise to have at least two chapters by the end of this week up. Its just be really crazy y'all.

But i promise more great fanfic to come. Tell me what you want to see and i'll try to put some of your ideas in the upcoming chapter. Look on my Page for more The Office/GG colabarations and tell me what you think.

Please read and review this story.

XoXo

JavaGirl


End file.
